detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiko Kujo
|image = Infobox - Reiko Kujo.jpg |english name = Unknown |japanese name = 九条 玲子 |romanized name = Kujō Reiko |other names = Madonna of Prosecutors |age = 33 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = TMPD - Special Investigation Department Prosecutor |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Unknown |anime debut = Episode 264 |keyhole number = Unknown |chapters = 0 |episodes = 7 |movies = 0 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 0 |closings = 0 |japanese va = Rica Matsumoto |english va = Unknown |drama actor = Unknown }} , a Famous Professional Attorney who is also known as the , is a non-canon recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Reiko Kujo is a well known Professional Lawyer who is often seen competing with her rival, Eri Kisaki - dubbed as the "Queen Of The Courtroom". With the successful reputation she has gathered as a Female Prosecutor at the Tokyo District Court, she became a feared and respected member of her profession and as a result, she began to be nicknamed as the "Madonna Of The Prosecutors". Reiko's legal activity began in the SID (Special Investigation Department) with Takeshi Nezu as her superior. Five years ago, Takeshi was the primary prosecutor of a certain case and started his investigation into the Takeuchi Construction Company Scandal over some defective townhouse construction work. However, after concluding that the case involved bribery on a political level, Takeshi decided to solve this case with the help of his pupil, Reiko. After spending the effort on investigating various keys related to the Company's Scandal, the Key Deponent of their Case which is the Company's Construction Design Manager committed suicide thus turning the case complicated. Should the suicide have been prevented, the both could have resolved the case on his testimony. However, he suddenly changed his story entirely, leaving them no choice but to cease the prosecution. Eventually, Reiko's Boss was reassigned elsewhere in Tottori and Takeshi started to live their together with his wife, Kayoko. He then died two years later, at early December. At some point, Reiko would encounter and confront the undefeated Lawyer, Eri Kisaki, when the latter took up the defense of Shinji Usami, who was being accused of the murder of Hirasawa Tsuyoshi, who slew Shinji's young son Masaki by thoughtlessness. She became determined to beat Kisaki's winning streak and thus further her reputation by defeating the one defender who had never lost a case. However, it turned out that while Shinji was involved in the crime in question, he was actually providing a cover for the true culprit, his ex-wife Masako Kameda, who was subsequently exposed and arrested. Despite her defeat, Reiko vowed to defeat Eri with the help of her Secretary, Sasaki, whenever a chance would present itself. However, she was always foiled by Conan's brilliance as a detective. In addition, a useful side effect of the confrontations between Reiko and Eri was that the latter's separated husband, Kogoro Mouri, would prepare to jump to his wife's defense in whatever way he could, even to the point of testifying as a witness in court. Unlike Ran Mouri, Conan has heard so much about her before their meeting in person. Reiko has often noted that Conan has a keen sense of observation, complimenting him during a check out on the crime scene for their next trial. However, Kogoro, who is ignorant of Conan's obsevations, would contradict Reiko as usual as he considers all things observed by Conan Edogawa as useless. Appearance Reiko Kujo appears to be a fairly tall woman with a fair skin tone, dark violet eyes and a long black hair. Furthermore, she is usually seen wearing business suits whenever performing in the court. Personality Reiko Kujo is eager to pressure and proclaim the Defendant's Guilt even though lacking concrete evidence at hand. Whenever she is in thought or the situation gets tense, she does her habit which is twirling her pen. Furthermore, Reiko respects Eri's skills and deals with her on a strict professional basis despite their intense rivalry. However, as soon as the case turns against the prosecutor, she fairly and humbly accepts defeat, vowing to defeat her rival, Eri Kisaki, whenever a chance would present itself. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Reiko Kujo is a calculating and intelligent individual who carefully analyses her case piece by piece and thoroughly examines the flow and situation of her prosecutions. However, she often lacks concrete evidence(s) in her investigation(s) which usually results a backfire whenever she states her conclusions. Non-Canon Plot Overview Vermouth Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Trivia *Reiko Kujo and Kurara Midorikawa from Episodes 512-514 share similar Character Designs. *Reiko Kujo is one of the Non-Canon Minor Characters who has appeared several times in the anime series. *Reiko Kujo is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Attorneys